Music of the Stars (A Star warsStar trek musical fic)
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: I'm listening to Pandora radio so I thought it might be cool to write some short fics about the crew of star trek and the star wars guys because I love them both and these songs fit the characters in so many ways by the way I own nothing! But please enjoy and please review
1. Radioactive

Star wars & Star trek in

Take me to Funky town!

Summary: I'm listening to Pandora radio so I thought it might be cool to write some short fics about the crew of star trek and the star wars guys because I love them both and these songs fit the characters in so many ways by the way I own nothing! But please enjoy and please review

* * *

Radioactive  
By: Imagine Dragons

Star wars/ Star trek

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in chemicals  
I'm breaking in, I'm shaping up, I'm checking out this prison bus  
this is it the apocalypse whoa_

In their own way they were different but in a common world they were all the same. They woke up did; their duties on their ships, bases, or space docks; had their meals; and went to sleep.

Until one day when the two worlds came together… Han Solo saw the world with different eyes as he and his space faring friends saw the great planet earth for the first time. To walk along the ground, to see clouds as fluffy as their pillows, to hear birds chirping in the meadow, they wished their homes were like this peaceful at a time being. The thing was where they came from it war every day many died leaving others in fright.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, Whoa radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, Whoa radioactive, radioactive _

Now Han Solo and his friends where stuck here in the milky-way galaxy never to know if they'd ever get home to the place they called home. Now so the empire would never find them they would have to be like Kirk and the others. Someday the empire would find them and they would be unsure if the earth would still stand.

_Raise my flags, dye my clothes  
it's a revolution I suppose  
we paint it red to fit right in  
whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out this prison bus  
this is it the apocalypse  
whoa _

Luke couldn't feel the things he used to, the force weakened in him as they were on earth with many people who relied on technology and vuclanism that force didn't even exist here. He felt like a lost animal someone that would have to adapt to his surroundings. Spock would teach him how to cope and how to use what power he had left for mind melds to help others.

_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive _

_All systems go the sun hasn't died  
deep in my bones straight inside _

_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive  
whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive _

Finally they were going home they would miss the friends they met on the Enterprise but they knew it wouldn't be the last time they'd see their friends. Something told Luke they would see them again soon.


	2. Party rock

Music in the stars #1  
Star Trek

Summary: It's Bones birthday and the Enterprise Crew just want to party all night it's going to be an epic party rock!

Party Rock Anthem  
By: LMAFO

_Party Rock, yeah, woo, let's go!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we're gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time _

The Enterprise Crew had many a reason to celebrate it was a certain doctors birthday. Kirk and the crew were trying to make it a surprise, so at night a few nights before the party when they knew he was asleep they'd gather and start to decorate in rec deck 12. "This is going to be fun" Kirk laughed as the hung streamers.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya… shake that!_

They heard someone coming and quickly they all hid the decorations and Spock with the help of Kirk acted like they were playing a game of 3D chess. "Hey Jim, Spock what are you two still doing awake?" Doctor McCoy asked. "uh nothing… Bones we just couldn't sleep is all" Kirk answered. "Oh ok well do you guys want to get some tea or something with me?" McCoy asked. "Nah we're good go on ahead" Kirk said leading McCoy to the door.

_In the club party rock, looking for ya girl she on my jock  
nonstop when we're in the spot booty moving weight like she on the block  
where's the drank? Got to know, tight jeans tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
half black, half white domino game that money, ope-do _

"Alright guys get into your hiding spots Spock and I will go and get him" Kirk said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the look on his best friends face. "Jim what are you two up to?" McCoy asked as they pulled him along to the rec deck. "You'll see Bones come on!" Kirk said they reached the rec deck and blind folded McCoy.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we're gonna make ya lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time_

McCoy had the blindfold taken off and all of the sudden all of his friends and ship mates jumped out shouting surprise! "Aw thanks guys!" McCoy said laughing as he almost fell off his feet. "Well Come on let's get this party started!" Kirk shouted. Soon the rec deck was pumping with music and people everywhere were dancing and just having a good time.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
everybody just have a good time  
and we're gonna make you lose your mind  
everybody just have a good time  
Everyday I'm shuffling_


	3. I knew you were trouble

Music in the stars #2  
summary: during the time isolber was wooing Leia, Han Solo feels like he's lost so he's trouble as he tries to win her heart back from the prince of darkness.

Star war

Trouble  
By: Taylor Swift

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights you got me alone  
you found me, you found me  
you found M-E-E-E-E  
I guess you didn't care I guess you liked that  
when I fell hard you took a step back  
without me, without me  
without M-E-E-E_

Han felt like he was nothing compared to this prince who promised Leia the galaxy. "Just tell me this solo if you won her heart then what could you give her? Happiness is not everything" his words mocked him as he sat on the ramp of his ship. This would be his hardest fight yet luckily he still had all of his friends to support him.

_And she's long gone  
as she's sitting next to me  
I realize the blame is on me_

_cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
so shame on me now flew me to places I've never been  
til you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
so shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been  
now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Oh, oh, Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

Han Solo did the unthinkable he kidnapped the woman he'd always loved and took her to a lost planet. "Make a bet with me Leia!" Han snapped. "Fine if I fall in love with you in the next week I will marry you but if I don't I hope you enjoy prison food" Leia snapped back. It would be a challenge but Han Solo wasn't about to give up.

_No apologies she'll never see you cry  
pretends that she doesn't know that she's the reason why  
you're drowning, you're drowning  
your Drowning-ing-ing-ing  
and I heard she moved on from whispers on the street  
Now I see, now I see  
now I see-ee-ee_

Now they were stranded here on this strange planet. Leia was not happy at all as they had been captured by witches. These witches were kind to her and made her one of their own while making Han her slave. She pleaded for his freedom and in return he would have to go with her everywhere. Soon when Luke skywalker and the prince arrived they found they would have to save the planet from the evil witches called the night sisters.

_She was long gone  
when she met me  
I realize the joke was on me  
Hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
so shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been  
til you put me down  
oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
so shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been  
now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Oh, oh, Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble


End file.
